


How Could I Forget You Part 1

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Peter comes back and Lydia remembers.





	

After they’d relieved his pain, they helped him to lean up against a nearby tree. 

 

They were still a little bit in shock at seeing him, but Scott quickly realized that they would need to let Lydia know. 

 

She was still waiting in Stiles’ jeep when they came back. 

 

“Did you find out what it was?”

 

“We did. It's Peter.” As Scott said his name Lydia seemed not to make a connection. “He gave us the keys for the jeep, but we need to get back to him and take him to Deaton. Can you drive?”

 

“Of course I can drive just tell me where we're going.”

 

Scott and Malia pointed the way back to Peter and they got the jeep running and soon they were back to where they'd left him.

 

He was looking better after their healing and resting for a bit.

 

They got out and put him in the back seat.

 

All it took was one look back in the mirror at his face and she knew. It all came back to her. The bond between them she thought would never break. How could she have forgotten about him. Her Peter. 

 

He seemed to know when it hit her. He seemed to relax so much more and even had a smile on his face. The kind of smile that you knew whatever happened in the future it would all be okay because Lydia had remembered. 

 

They drove the short distance to Deaton’s and once they got there she never let go of his hand. 

 

Deaton set up a makeshift bed and dressed some of the burns that were still present on Peter. 

 

Scott and Malia left to try and make more sense of the radio messages coming from the jeep and to figure out a way to talk to Stiles.

 

Lydia stayed with Peter. Deaton had given him some sort of drug cocktail that would help him heal and also let him sleep. She climbed up on the bed and laid beside him intertwining his fingers with hers.

 

“I’m so sorry I forgot you Peter. I didn't think that would ever happen. Just rest now and tomorrow we'll let Derek and Cora know your back. I love you.” she whispered in his ear.

 

She kissed him on the cheek and then fell asleep against his chest.


End file.
